


Take him for a ride bitch

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Forced Sexual Encounter, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Mal is getting bored in Duncan's and his 'relationship' and decides it would be fun to share his favorite bitch with a fine stud like Alejandro for the night while Mal hides and watches.Minor MalxDuncan Major AlejandroxDuncan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks this was a story I had to shuffle around a bit and rewrite half of the story because I didn't like how it was going and was having trouble pushing threw a nasty writer's block and the rework has made a world of difference. Either way I've finally finished this story and keep in mind I write dark stories for the purposes of enjoyment, I in no way endorse this happening in real life. If you enjoy my work then feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. As always I'll be making any spot checks or corrections over the next few days.
> 
> ~Enjoy

Alejandro jerked awake at the feeling of someone straddling his waist. Blinking away the sleep that clouded his eyes and squinted through the darkness to see who ever was pinning him down with their weight.

“Que demonios?! Duncan what are you doing?!” Duncan looked down at Alejandro with a sympathetic frown. “I’m sorry. And just so you know, I didn’t want this” Alejandro scowled “Get off me you-” he was then cut off by a fierce kiss by Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan groaned in pain as he was pinned to the floor and being violently fucked by Mal. Mal had jumped him in the shower when Duncan was busy washing his hair.

Since Mal had taken over these ambushes had become more and more frequently, there was no warning at all, just like back in juvie. When Mal was in charge back then he lived like a king. When he was king Duncan was his favorite bitch.

Grinning down at Duncan as he thrusted in hard “You know I’ve been thinking lately. Maybe it would be fun to expand a bit, bring in a third person time to time.”

Duncan scowled up at Mal as he grunted in time with the hard thrusts “While I like the idea of a break AHHHH I can’t just stand by and let you do this to another person” Mal smiled down at Duncan with a small smirk “And how are you gonna do that?” Mal gave a particularly hard thrust that had Duncan gritting his teeth to stress his point. “The fact is while I just love are little dates, I’m simply bored from having just you. Need to spice things up every now and then.”

Mal slowed down a little in thought, an idea starting to form on his face. “How about Alejandro? He’s easy on the eyes, looks like we could get a few rounds out of him. Probably would give you a good ride. Yeah. Sounds good to me” Duncan’s eyes popped wide at Mal’s musings. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I’m not getting fucked by Alejandro!”

Duncan felt a tight vice like grip close around his neck as he was slammed down to the floor with a loud wet thump. Mal had turned off the water when it started to go cold about ten minutes ago, the floor was cold and slick making it difficult for Duncan to fight back in the position he was in. His vision was starting to turn red and dim around the edges before Mal loosened up enough for him to suck in a shallow gasp of air before tightening his grip again. “O … k” suddenly the death grip Mal had on his windpipe let up and he took deep sucking gasps of air as he choked and weezed loudly. “What was that Sweetheart?” “I said…. Ok. I’ll do it”

Mal’s grin widened and he gave a few hard thrusts before pulling out and sitting back against the wall, Duncan crawled over and started sucking him knowing that’s what he wanted him to do. “Now how do we go about doing this? Scott and Camren are still here... Well I suppose the only thing we can do is one of us wins and takes him to the spa hotel, the other sneaks in and we get to have ourselves some fun.” Mal grinned to himself having settled on his plan, Duncan gagged as Mal suddenly shoved his head down hard and came deep into his throat.

“A warning would have been nice” Duncan crocked out with drool and cum running down the sides of his mouth, he was having trouble swallowing with his bruised throat but Mal seem too distracted with his new plan to really care if Duncan swallowed this time or not. “Where’s the fun in that?” Mal’s comment was absent minded at best, not that either of them really cared. Duncan got up and walked into the next stall and started up the shower again, the water was lukewarm and he did his best to try and scrub himself off. He shuddered as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him “Since this is my fault after all I may as well help”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“And the winner is Duncan! You get the spa hotel tonight and you can bring one guest with you! So who’s it gonna be?” Duncan faked his best smile and looked over the group of people. ‘Sorry Alejandro’ “Hmmm tough call but I’m gonna pick Alejandro”

Groans of disappointment rang out with the exception of Alejandro, he had a pleased yet baffled look on his face. “I must say I’m surprised. What would make you want to choose me?” Duncan turned around and started to walk away “I just, … he just, whatever”. Alejandro looked at him with a frown and raised brow. Was it him or did Duncan sound croaky? He was also wearing an extra choker on top of his usual one, but as he walked away Alejandro shrugged it off and walked towards the spa hotel intent on having himself a nice long soak in the hot tub.

Duncan walked back towards the loser cabin with a growing sense of dread gripping him. As soon as he walked into the cabin he saw Scott sneering at Cameron who was trying his best to hide behind Mal whom busy playing ‘Mike’. “Oh come on Scott just relax, its not Cameron's fault that he slipped, fell into you and yanked your pants down in front of Courtney and Gwen before you both landed in the mud, it was just an accident”

The “Accident’ in question had happened when Mal had tripped Cameron, the part where he yanked down Scott’s pants was just really lucky. Mal’s eyes had a twinkle of amusement and a glee that even he couldn’t hide, those eyes flickered over to Duncan, his lips turned up into a smile that chilled Duncan’s blood. “Oh hey Duncan congrats on winning today” Mal’s amused smile didn’t hide the look in his eyes, the look that told him there would be hell to pay if he screwed this up. “Yeah, It’s been a pretty good day, I’m about to go for a short walk, stretch out before I turn in for the night”

Scott scowled at Duncan for a moment before turning his glare back to Cameron who shrank back into his bunk bed. “Yeah today was pretty rough, I think I’ll go with you” Mal gave a good stretch of his back which gave a few pops before he started for the door.

Mal brushed against Duncan as he walked out, to anyone else it was an innocent motion, nothing at all but to Duncan it was a clear sign that he was to be followed, the lingering pull of his fingers against his hand was enough, he had him trained well to know what these small motions meant.

Duncan turned to leave Cameron to his fate, likely a beating from Scott, oh well, not like that would be any worse than what he would have to do later. Duncan walked out towards the wooded area to the west of the cabin where he knew Mal would be waiting for him. His grimace must have been showing more than he thought because he felt his arm being grabbed, stopping him. Duncan felt a surge of panic grip him when he looked back and saw Gwen smiling. “Hey Duncan, congratulations on the win today, you wanna hang out and talk for a bit?” Gwen had that smile that turned his knees weak, she was still so beautiful. “Hey babe, um Gwen. Sorry but I’m going to be heading in for the night here soon” Duncan couldn’t help but smile before a memory bubbled up.

“I know it’s been awhile since we’ve been together” Mal had pinned Duncan against a tree and was violently thrusting into him without concern for the Duncan’s well being, Duncan was doing his best to not scream out loud and draw attention. Mal would just leave him beaten and bloodied with his pants down for everyone to find, all the while knowing Duncan wouldn’t rat him out. 

“But when I saw you with those sluts I just couldn’t sit by and let my favorite bitch get all frisky. He should know better the to raise his leg to any whore that would have him.” Mal grinded against his ass. “So I thought maybe I should get him fixed” Duncan’s eye caught a glint of something rather shiny, he looked and saw a large knife.

"Fuck yeah! I love it when you tighten up like that! This is Manitoba's knife if you were wondering. Anyways I was thinking about getting you fixed but that wouldn’t be too fair to you, after all if you don’t have me to reinforce your lessons for you then you will eventually unlearn them” Mal mused aloud. “Well this is your only warning. No more of your little girlfriends, if you even look at one of them then I will fix this little problem of yours. Understand?” Mal’s tone left no room for argument. “Yes!” After that Mal had finished up and left him there to go meet up with Zoey who had a date with ‘Mike’.

Duncan jerked his hand back from her hold like the very act had burned him. Gwen jumped in surprise at the rather extreme response, Duncan scowled at her and growled out a quick “No I’m good. Why don’t you just get out of here?” Gwen’s shock turned to hurt pretty fast “You are such a jerk you know that?!” She turned heel and stalked away, it was for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan only had to walk for about 5 minutes before he was shoved against one of the trees roughly, Mal had his hand up his shirt and was kissing him hard. Having expected to be punched or even be thrown to the ground this was so far off course his head was spinning.

“That was for being a good boy” Mal nodded his head in the general direction that Gwen was last. “And here I was prepared to cut you but you turned her way and chased her off for good measure, that was good, now let’s talk about Alejandro.”

Duncan was shaking with both fear and relief as he waited for further instructions. “Now we’re gonna wait for it to get dark, I’ll have to sneak in and disable the security cameras, you will be playing nice with Alejandro and once he goes to bed you’ll be getting him all hot and bothered and then take him for a ride, I’ll be sitting back and enjoying the private show.”

Duncan groaned internally, this was going to happen. Duncan forced a smile to his lips knowing this is what Mal would want from him. “Ok now head back, eat something and get showered. I’ll go get things ready for the show.” Mal gave him another hard kiss before backing away and started back towards the cabins.

Duncan waited for about 10 minutes before his shaky legs gave out from under him and he let himself relax a little. He tried to think about how Mal wanted this to go down, Duncan had to put on a show for him otherwise he’ll step in and make the show then turn around and punish him for not doing as he was told.

“Ok, let’s get this over with.” Duncan bowarked himself and stood up, his legs threatened to buckle again and he grabbed onto a tree branch to steady himself. “This is gonna be harder than I thought”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan had a good meal at the hotel, taken a long hot shower and had even gotten a massage for good measure. The masseuse only touched his back before stopping and calling in the big guns, the woman was the size of Owen, she about broke him in two trying to work the knots out, eventually she stepped aside and allowed the slimmer smaller woman to take over again after she had worked out the worst problems in his back and probably made a few more while she was at it.

Duncan was busy getting his magled back worked on when Alejandro walked over and laid down on the table next to him without notice. “So Duncan I must know why you would wish to invite me here with you” Alejandro was giving him a curious almost probing look. Duncan smiled at him and gave him a look over “Your a strong and crafty competitor, better to have you with me then against me” Alejandro frowned in response, probably reading something in his eyes. “We’re nearing the mid way point of the game, and I need allies. I’ve been through this a few times and I’ve gotten too close to the win so many times that it hurts.” Duncan’s statement was honest enough that it seem to put Alejandro at a sullen ease “I have come close too”

By this point Duncan’s massage was over with so he hopped off the table and winced at his sore muscles before starting back towards the rooms for the night when a familiar tune sent prickles up his spine. He looked over to Mal who was leaning casually in the doorway.

“It’s almost showtime Sweetheart” Duncan nodded to Mal and continued on towards the bedrooms. Mal wouldn’t strike now, it could tip off Alejandro and ruin his plans for tonight and they both knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro had just fallen asleep, Duncan was standing just outside his door as he was preparing himself for what he had to do. Mal wasn’t a very patient person and if he didn’t move soon Mal was going to give him a rather painful warm up round.

He quickly and quietly opened the door and walked over to Alejandro and looked over his sleeping form. Mal was right, he was rather easy on the eyes. Without hesitating any longer Duncan carefully got on the bed and straddled his waist.

Alejandro jerked awake at the feeling the pressure of someone straddling his waist. Blinking away the sleep that clouded his eyes and squinted through the darkness to see who ever was pinning him down with their weight.

“Que demonios?! Duncan what are you doing?!” Duncan looked down at Alejandro with a sympathetic frown. “I’m sorry. And just so you know, I didn’t want this” Alejandro scowled “Get off me you-” he was then cut off by a fierce kiss.

This caught Alejandro off guard, he tried to push Duncan off of him but with his weight and position he couldn’t get him off. Duncan licked and nibbled down his neck that made Alejandro groan in pleasure, He hasn’t had sex in at least two month. Heather had been icing him out over something peddy.

The thought of having sex with a man was weird and snapped him out of it and he began pushing at him again, he succeeded in getting him to stop for a moment. “Duncan stop. What’s do you think your doing? We’re both guys.” Duncan’s smile was strained but his voice was even “Your a handsome man Alejandro, I’d be crazy to pass up an opportunity to bed such a handsome and strong competitor now wouldn't I?”

Alejandro felt his himself blush slightly; it’s been a while since his ego has had a good stroking. Being with a man for the first time didn’t sound too bad.

Duncan was playing Alejandro well enough to just win him over, he had to be careful, Alejandro was just bearly on board with all of this and Mal wanted a show.

Duncan kissed and nipped along Alejandro’s jaw line before returning his attention to his neck. Alejandro hummed as Duncan made his way down to his chest, normally it was him doing all the foreplay so it was pleasant to have someone taking care of him for once.

Alejandro felt a sharp nip on his left nipple before Duncan licked at it making Alejandro let out a slight groan of pleasure. Deciding he had enough of it Alejandro grabbed Duncan and flipped him over so that he was now towering over top of him before leaning down and kissing Duncan hard.  


Duncan stiffened under him before quickly relaxing and started kissing back. Alejandro backed up a bit looking a little sheepish “So; how do we do this exactly?”

Duncan propped himself up on his elbows and gave Alejandro a smirk. “Alright well you can start by sitting back, I did prep myself already but being taken dry is pretty painful for both of us so I’m gonna suck you and get you nice and wet for me”

Alejandro sat back with a slight blush to his cheeks while Duncan settled himself between his legs. Duncan hesitated a moment seeming to look at something off to the side, Alejandro looked to try and see what he was looking at but he threw his head back with a sharp hiss of pleasure.

Duncan had given him a long lick on the underside of his dick catching him off guard. Duncan smirked and licked around the head of his dick before taking it into his mouth and slowly bobbing his head.

“Oh mierda” Alejandro grabbed a fistful of Duncan’s hair as if to encourage him to quicken his pace but Duncan pulled off only to give him a few long slow licks. Alejandro bit his lip to keep from moaning out, Duncan also seem to be taking pleasure in this torturously slow pace.

Pulling off with a smirk before taking him all the way down into his throat making Alejandro throw back his head with a moan of pleasure. Duncan speed up his up his pace but only a little.

Heather didn’t really like giving blowjobs, said it was nasty so it was pretty rare that Alejandro got any sort of oral attention no matter how bad he wanted it, even when she did oblige him he she was never really enthusiastic about it. Duncan on the other hand seemed to really know what he was doing, the slow pace that riled him up, he knew all the best places that practically drove him insane.

After just a minute of this Alejandro was practically ready to burst, seeming to sense this Duncan pulled off with a grin “There, you should be wet enough now so how about it?” Duncan got up on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder with an inviting look.

That’s all it took, Alejandro practically jumped onto him and shoved himself into Duncan’s ass. Duncan groaned loudly as he was practically shoved into the mattress by Alejandro’s weight. Alejandro was a lot bigger than what he planned for, feeling stretched almost impossibly wide.

Alejandro had paused feeling the tightness around his dick, he was tighter than Heather and somehow was hotter inside then her too. Duncan grounded his teeth and pushed back against Alejandro to snap him out of it and start moving, seeming to take the hint Alejandro pulled out to the tip before slamming back in with a loud slap of flesh against flesh.

Duncan groaned and continued to push back to meet Alejandro’s powerful thrusts. Once again Alejandro caught Duncan glancing off to the side again but when he looked he didn’t see what he was looking at. After a moment he shrugged it off and focused back to the warm body beneath him.

While the two men on the bed were busy with each other, a third person was hiding in the closet watching the whole thing.

Mal had the door cracked open so he could watch the show without interrupting it. The groans and moans were turning him on, his dick in hand and a smile on his face. His favorite bitch was performing just as planned, Alejandro really was a stud. Watching his bitch getting mounted by another man was; difficult. He wanted to run out there, pull Alejandro off and show him how you really ride such a well trained bitch like Duncan.

Duncan yelled out in shock as he was flipped over by Alejandro then was thrusted into again, Alejandro wrapped his arms around Duncan and pulled him up to sit in his lap and thrusted up into him. Duncan moaned out before kissing Alejandro hard, thrusting his tongue in a battle of dominance. Alejandro didn’t back down in their little fight and started running his hands along Duncan’s body before breaking off for a gasp of air.

Alejandro moaned as Duncan started kissing along his neck and started nibbling and sucking on a spot on his neck then pulled back to look at the large hickey he left on his neck with a satisfied smirk.

Alejandro scowled at Duncan’s cheeky smile “Genial, ahora tengo que tapar eso” Duncan frowned in confusion but Alejandro didn’t bother to translate for him before giving a sudden hard thrust that caught Duncan off guard then pulled out and climbed off the bed.

Duncan looked at Alejandro in confusion and slight concern but Alejandro nodded for him to follow him off the bed before being pushed up against the wall and being entered again.

Duncan moaned out as Alejandro started trusting into him hard and found his hand creeping down as he started jerking himself off. “Fuck, Alejandro harder!” Alejandro grunted and thrusted harder and faster into him moaning and swearing more in spanish.

Duncan panted hard as Alejandro’s thrusting became more erratic as he gripped shoulders tightly before he gave one final hard thrust and came deep into Duncan’s hot ass as Duncan came all over the wall.

Both men stood there breathing hard and trying to slow their racing hearts. Duncan heard a soft noise over they’re heavy breathing that was likely Mal sneaking out of the room. He needed to leave and meet up with him, find out what was needed of him next.

Duncan smiled at Alejandro “Well this was fun and I might be back for another round two here soon or I might have to turn in for the night but I’m going to head to the showers and spray off. Thanks for the good time, we should do it again some time.” Duncan gave a wink before walking to the door. “Duncan, did it feel like someone was watching us?”

Duncan looked back with the fakes smile he had ever given “Nope, good night” Duncan all but sprinted out of the room from Alejandro’s unbelieving suspicious gaze that almost seem to burn into him as he escaped.

Duncan quickly and quietly walked down the halls to the gorgeous showers that seem to have infinite reserves of hot water that he planned to bath in until someone made him leave.

When he walked into the shower room Duncan made a beeline to the the luxury shower and set the water so a hot stream of soft water hit his skin that he could finally seem to take a breath and relax a bit.

It was only then that he really started to feel everything, from the burning in his ass to the tense and aching muscles that he just couldn’t seem to get to uncoil which formed in tight knots in his back. His throat was still painfully tight with the occasional sharp poke of a spike in his neck from his double collars.

Realizing he was still wearing them he he reached up and unbuckled and tugged them off, he had them tied rather tight to his neck and they were rather dug in at that point. He sighed in relief and simply let the water run over his bruised and battered body.

Duncan perked up at the sound of soft footsteps approaching him and he didn’t even bother to look up. He knew Mal would come for him eventually. Honestly he had hoped for at least 10 minutes to himself before he would be jumped but that was too much to hope for.

What Duncan hadn’t expected was a surprised shout of “What the fuck?!” 

Duncan about jumped out of his skin turning to see the shocked and slightly horrified expression of his competitor/bed partner. It was clear he was seeing all the bruises in painful relief for the first time, Duncan was careful to stay dressed or keep the majority of his bruises covered up when ever he had to be around people at any time. Even when Alejandro and he were having sex it was very dark in the room which made it rather difficult to see.

Alejandro gaze stayed firmly on Duncan’s neck where the two angry purple hand prints that were around his neck. Duncan locked up in utter fear, Mal was going to be furious with him.

Trying to think of something he said the first thing that came to mind “What? Like you’ve never gotten bruises on this show before?” Alejandro snapped out of it to bite back “I’ve taken a few hits and I know we were rather rough in bed but I didn’t do that to you nor did I see you take that many hits during the challenge today, and I know I didn’t do that!” He pointed to the hand shaped marks around Duncan’s neck with a sneer of disgust that was tented with worry.

“This? This was from Ezekiel! That radioactive feral freak did this to me!” Duncan’s tone was strained but sharp enough that doubt flickered in Alejandro’s eyes. “He managed to jump me at one point and Mike helped to fight him off of me”

That part wasn’t entirely untrue, Ezekiel had jumped him at one point and he was rescued but it was Mal that saved him not Mike and it didn’t happen earlier that day like he implied.

Emboldened by the moment of hesitation Duncan bulled forward “I’ve taken much worse than this before, you know as well as I do how aggressive he can be and how vicious Ezekiel can be; now if you don’t mind I need to get your cum out of my ass.” Alejandro blinked then blushed and nodded. “I’m going to, yeah um I’ll spray off in the morning” Alejandro beat a hasty retreat finally giving Duncan some privacy. Once he was sure he was alone again Duncan turned his face to the hot spray of the shower letting that sweat and blood and cum run off of him in rivets.

Duncan turned off the water after about 45 minutes, shower time was his favorite because he got some quiet alone time to himself, Mal had been stepping in on his showers so these 45 minutes did him a world of good.

Duncan dried himself off and dreaded the short walk to his room, Mal hadn’t made an appearance this whole time, he didn’t know if he was rewarding him for his obedience or if he was hiding from Alejandro who may have still been lurking about, every step was chewing on his nerves and his anxiety was starting to get to him.

'What if I didn’t please him? What if I didn’t get enough rounds out of him? What if he’s pissed that I did do it with Alejandro?' Duncan was so caught up in his thoughts he ended up walking right into the door of his room for the night having forgotten to turn the doorknob.

Rubbing his face Duncan walked into the room and sighed at the sight of Mal sitting in a chair in the middle of the room waiting for him. Mal was smiling and made a show of standing up and unzipping the front of his pants before he sat back down with his legs slightly spread.

Duncan slumped a little but walked forward and got onto his knees and started licking Mal off. “You did well tonight. We may have to get a few more rounds out of him another time but for now you did good enough.” Duncan was bobbing his head as Mal continued “You could have taken him for a longer ride and and you needed to position yourself so I could get a better view of the action.” Duncan was deep throating him, his throat was so raw that taking him like this had tears streaming down his face.

“Either way this was a fun little deviation from the norm but I don’t think I’ll be sharing you with anyone else for a while” Mal’s smile was laced with venom. “He didn’t know how to really use you or make you really use your tongue, how flexible you are or how fun it is to take you raw.”

Mal shoved Duncan’s head down and held him there as he came deep into his throat. Sighing in relief Mal pulled out leaving Duncan choking as he tried to clear his throughly abused throat. Mal stood up and walked over to the window and opened it up before looking back “Get some sleep, I’ll give you a day off then I’m going to fuck you in the way Alejandro didn’t” Mal blew him a kiss then hopped out of the window and headed back towards the losers cabin.

Duncan coughed up a bloody ball of flem, his ragged breathing sounded like a tin of nails as he pulled himself to his feet to walk over and closed the window before stumbling over to the bed and collapsing onto it falling asleep almost immediately.

Outside the door to Duncan’s room Alejandro had strained him to try and hear what was being said, he didn’t get much but what he had gotten was shocking. “I’m gonna have to hold back on this for now. I need more information before I act on this.”

Alejandro rubbed his face with a groan. This little one night stand was turning into a nightmare, the sex was great, better than what he had with Heather by far. It was so rough, he didn’t have to worry about hurting Duncan like he did with Heather, he had safe vanilla sex with her.

Alejandro sighed and headed back towards his room with a plan of confronting Duncan about what had happened tomorrow during their day off but for now he needed to sleep. He needed to think of just how he was going to do this and he needed to figure out who the hell Duncan was talking too.


	2. Good bitch, now do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for another chapter, you asked and you shall receive!

Duncan P.O.V

I woke up with a barely audible groan of pain, my throat was still tight and painfully raw. By the looks of the light that was filtering through the window I guess it was about mid morning. I sat up and gave a pained stretch before rocking forward out of bed, as soon as I stood up I felt the effects of vertigo hit me and I staggered to the side trying to grab at anything to catch myself but I ended up crashing to the floor.

I put some serious thought to just laying here but I’d be kicked out at noon and I wanted another massage and a dip in the hot tub, let those whirlpool jets help to soothe my aching back and ass.

I huffed softly before getting up, this time more slowly to keep from getting reacquainted with the floor again. As I was walking down to the dining hallway I passed by the showers and heard them going, Alejandro was probably taking his shower like he said he would last night.

I winced at the burning in my ass that I could still feel, Alejandro was a beast in bed and a damn good one at that. He seemed rather starved for it, pfft I guess Heather doesn’t put out.

I had myself a good chuckle until I arrived at the dinning room and sat down at the large table to ordered breakfast, it was about 9:30am, I had plenty of time to have my back mangled then a nice long dip in the hot tub.

As I was enjoying the rare taste of real food that was edible. I felt a growing sense of dread settle over me, I looked up to see Alejandro approaching the table to where he sat straight across from me.

His face was grim and it didn’t look like he was going to leave me alone, he didn’t look like he was even gonna bother being smooth about this. “Who were you talking to Duncan?” He was so direct that it almost had me unnerved.

Almost.

“What does it matter?” I knew neither of us were in the mood for the runaround but that didn’t mean I owed him anything. He narrowed his eyes at me “I’m going to find out sooner or later Duncan. I promise you that” I rolled my eyes and stuffed a piece of pancake in my mouth as I carefully chose my next words. “Let this go. You don’t want to continue, trust me. It’s not worth it.”

With that I pushed away from the table and walked away. He wasn’t going to listen, it was his ass on the line not mine. I knew Mal would punish him, I didn’t know how but that’s not my problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid back in the hot tub and let the powerful jets of water work their magic on my mangled back. I swore that beast of a woman was ready to tear my back open and pull the muscles apart then set them right herself.

I was lucky the others had managed to stop her in time for me to make my escape. I heard footsteps approaching me, I cracked an eye open already knowing who it was. “He’s getting close, he hasn’t quite figured it out yet but he’s not going to give this up.”

Mal nodded with a scowl “He’s a shifty bastard that’s for sure” I scowled right back at him “I’ve done my part, I’ve tried to warn him off but he’s not going to stop. Your gonna have to do something other then kick his teeth in” Mal’s eyes turned fierce as he glared at me but I continued on anyway “He seemed pretty starved for sex, I doubt Heather has been very good to him”

Mal sighed and pushed his hair up out of his eyes, I could tell the gears were turning in his head as he suddenly smiled, turned around and walked off to set whatever plan he had in motion. I knew he was probably gonna give me one hell of a beating for that but right now I was not in the mood with my ass and back both killing me.

Alejandro P.O.V

I was getting a massage when I was informed of a phone call for me, I hopped off the the table and gave a stretch. I really must make sure I keep winning and stay in this hotel, even if it was just for the food alone and the beds! Oh the beds were so soft and warm- I bucked against Duncan who had trusted back to meet the challenge.

I jerked back and gave my head a hard shake, no I can’t be thinking of that hot body and the smell of that musk and the hot breath against my neck; I stopped and leaned against the cool wall with a hand to my head. I must just be tired, yes that’s it.

Jerking off in the shower earlier didn’t help that aching in my loins and the half hard on that made walking somewhat difficult. I pushed off the wall and as quickly as I could walked to the phone, the small sitting room was empty, save for creepy pictures of Chris hanging on the wall.

I picked up the phone and was greeted with a slew of swears by my most lovely angel. Ahhh even angry she sounded so beautiful. “Hello?! Do you hear me?! I’m talking to you!” I snapped out of it and answered back quickly “Yes my love I’m here” “Don’t you dare start with that ‘my love’ crap! I know!”

And like that, my raging hard on died then and there leaving me with sharp pain in my groin as a ball of ice dropped in my stomach. “Know what?” I managed to keep the panic from my voice but I doubt it would last long.

“You cheated on me you dog!” I cringed away from the phone and the furious woman on the other end of the line. “Heather I have no idea what your talking abo-” “I know you cheated on me! Who was it?! Was it Gwen?! Zoey?! Well it doesn’t matter!” I winced at the tone in her voice, she definitely knows I’ve cheated on her, I have no idea who tipped her off but I have a pretty damn good idea of where to start.

“How could you cheat on me?!” I felt a rage well up and before I could choke it back I growled out “You really want to know? How about lack of sex. I’m a man Heather, I have needs! And you weren't interested and it’s not like I could or ever would force you to do so but I couldn’t hold out forever and my hand just wasn’t cutting it anymore!" I heard the sound of someone laughing in the background.

“Whos that?” I heard a distant yet familiar sounding voice in the background and I could hear her shushing someone. “Who is that Heather? It sounds just like… my brother? What’s he doing there?!” “I told you to be quiet!” “I’m sorry but that last bit got me” He was still laughing softly as it sounded like he snatched the phone from her and continued “Well she had gotten the call earlier and had been freaking out, she called me for comfort and support which I was more and willing to oblige. Don’t worry Ale, I’ve been taking very good care of her”

I could hear the grin on his face as he spoke those words, I don’t know what this feeling was but I clamped a hand over my mouth before I could shout. It took me a minute to get my temper under some very strained degree of control. I gritted my teeth before choking out “Heather. I love you but I think it’s best that we take a break.”

Before she could give any sort of response I slammed the phone down. With my brother! My fucking brother! I raked my fingers through my hair and pulled on the locks hard and sighed. I need to go for a walk and calm down, its around noon so Duncan and I would need to leave and return for the cabins for tonight.

Duncan.

I felt my rage finally lock onto a target. Duncan had said that I should leave this alone or else it would cost me, I felt the deep smarting wound that had just been inflicted and thought of his scarce warning as a dose of salt in my fresh wounds. That son of a bitch!

I turned heel and walked right out of the room with a specific goal in mind. Find Duncan and beat him until I get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan P.O.V

I laid back against a tree about 50 feet away from the camp for some privacy. Mal had given me the day off but that didn’t mean I could just talk to the other campers as I once had, I probably would have either have been hanging out with Gwen or Scott.

I had went back earlier and saw that Cameron had gotten a fair beating, turns out he ran into the woman’s cabin to escape from Scott and had gotten wacked pretty hard by a few of the stiff shapeless old pillows. After having slept on those for a number of years I can definitely say that had to hurt.

Honestly it was nice to have some alone time, I stared at the blank undisturbed tree and my fingers were itching to carve a skull or some bones or something but my favorite pocket knife was broken beyond repair.

I groaned and leaned back trying to get comfortable, the tree wasn’t all too scratchy so it seemed like a decent place to take a nap that wouldn't be interrupted by groping hands that I couldn’t fight back against without serious repercussions.

I must have been sitting here for at least 10 minutes. I think I hear the faint beating of footsteps no wait, I think they’re growing louder. I contemplated cracking an eye open to see who it was but I didn’t really feel like it.

I certainly opened them when I felt a powerful pair of hands grip the collar of my shirt and slam me into the tree I had been leaning on. I looked and saw a furious Alejandro “¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Como pudiste?! ¿Por qué llamarías a mi novia, ella me engañó con mi hermano? ¡Mi maldito hermano de todas las personas!”

I blinked and just stared at him, I only knew a few words and broken sentences that mainly consisted of asking where the restroom was. He shook me and repeated himself to no avail, it took me asking him what he was saying for him to finally correct himself.

“I said how could you tell Heather about last night?! She slept with my brother to get back at me!” I gasped softly in shock then felt myself go back to a state of complacency. I should have seen this coming, Mal was the sort to hit where it hurt the most.

“Well?!” Alejandro roared in my face, his own a furious mask that didn’t cover the anguish and hurt in his eyes. The pain of being cheated on with his own brother of all people must have been a dagger that slowly twisted as it dug in further, I didn’t feel all that bad for him, he had cheated on his girlfriend after all. Sure I had a hand in it but I hadn’t been a willing participant.

He must have read something on my face as he scowled and tossed me aside. I landed with a hard thump against the ground, a bunch of small rocks dug into my back as I scowled back and stood up.

Alejandro was in a rage and I doubt there was anything I could say that wouldn’t piss him off further, he needed to blow off some steam first before we would get anywhere but that didn’t mean I was gonna let his earlier actions slide.

I grabbed him by the wrist pulling him forward and kicked his feet out from under him and forced him to the ground with my knee in his back to pin him down. He growled and spat swear words as he struggled but I wasn’t taking the chance of him attacking me again.

“Listen I’m not letting you up until you calm down a bit and trust me, you will. Had it happen to me several times in juvie afterall.” My tone was low and even like I had heard used on me whenever I was pinned to the ground.

After about 8 minutes Alejandro still seemed pissed but much more calm then before, I got off of him and helped him back too his feet, he tossed my hand aside and sat himself down on the rock I had once occupied.

He looked drained and tired after that massive outburst, he didn’t seem to notice the gleam of light that hit my eye. I saw Mal standing about 10 feet away, he had used Manitoba's knife in the light to get my attention. The look in his eyes along with the words he mouthed to me told me all of what he wanted me to do.

Fuck him

I grimaced a second before giving a small nod, so much for my day off and not wanting to share me again so soon. I looked down at Alejandro and gave a small smile “Well nothing gets the mind off of a nasty break up better then a rebound fuck."

Alejandro jerked back as if I had slapped him with my suggestion, he jumped to his feet as a fresh bout of rage fueling him. He shoved me up against a tree with the intent of punching my lights out, he pulled back and hesitated a moment.

That’s all it took, he grabbed my head and forcefully kissed me, he seem to be pouring all his rage a distress into the kiss. I kissed back before pulling back and getting down on my knees and unzipping his pants, Alejandro fumbled with his belt trying to get it undone as fast as possible, I put a hand on his then unbuckled it myself.

I pulled out his dick but before I could do anything I felt him grip my head and shove himself all the way down my throat, I felt my eyes roll back as he started thrusting away with no thought for me, I was used to this so I tried to relax my throat as much as I could and let him ride this out.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube I normally keep in case I would get lucky or going by what’s been happening as of late, really unlucky. I popped the top and lubed up my fingers, I’m pretty sure I was going to get it really hard from him this time.

Alejandro was grunting as he bucked into my throat hard which hurt like hell as I pushed 2 fingers in, my ass was still fairly tender from last night. “Come on Duncan, focus on your mouth not you ass”

He had let go of my head so I pulled off a second and rolled my eyes “Yeah it’s easy to focus on my ass when my face is being fucked.” He snorted and gave my hair a tug to pull me back onto his cock, I took it a bit slower then he had when he first started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal P.O.V

I had creep closer to get a better view of the action, this was much easier to watch then from that cramped closet. Alejandro seem to be getting much better use out of my bitch this time, he just loves it when you fuck his throat like that.

I had seen Alejandro on the warpath after my little phone call earlier. I had to make sure he didn’t beat my bitch too bad, little did I know he’d give us the perfect chance for round 2.

I gripped myself and was having a good jerking while taking advantage of all space and angles to watch from. Duncan was a good little slut and was taking it well though he shouldn’t have been preparing himself, after all it’s a lot more fun to take him dry and raw with his blood lubing him.

I came hard in my hand from the thought of having blood on my cock. I again felt that urge to run out there and enjoy his ass for myself.

I heard my bitch cry out as Alejandro had shoved himself in roughly, well fuck I missed the best part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro P.O.V

I couldn’t wait any longer so I pushed into him as deep as I could into his hot ass like I did last night. “Joder, sí!” He was tighter than he was last night, I could heard him gritting his teeth as clawed at the dirt under him. I didn’t wait as I pulled out to the tip then slammed back in hard, Duncan shouted out in pain but thrusted his hips back to meet my violent thrusts.

“Damn your angry today, did you get some bad news or something?” I snorted and and thrusted in again. “Yeah, my girlfriend fucked my brother after finding out I cheated on her, I think I’m just a little pissed; but lucky for me I have a good fuck buddy to help me blow off some steam”

He smirked back at me over his shoulder “Nah, I’m just a good little whore when I need to be” I felt something internal snap as I pulled out and flipped him over and shoved myself back in hard, I stayed there a few seconds while my hands quickly undid his double collars and tossed them aside. His neck bruises had turned to a bluish shade of purple, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and started thrusting without abandon.

“Oh I love it when your angry, with you thrusting into my ass so hard I swear I’ll feel this later and be trying not to get a raging hard on” I narrowed my eyes at him, I couldn’t tell if he was actually being serious or not but damn it turned me on!

I leaned down and bit him on this neck over the handprints, I felt him jerk and stiffen at the unexpected bite. I licked over the bite mark as a sort of apology, I could feel his pulse racing “Mmmh and here I thought you were just a stud but your more like a wild animal” He moaned as I nibbled on his neck, I felt his hands running down my sides before he settled on wrapping them around my shoulders.

I grinned before kissing him hard, I felt his erection rubbing against my shirt and brought a hand down to start jerking him off, he threw his head back with a loud moan as I thrusted into him harder and faster as I felt myself coming close to release.

“Oh fuck! That’s good, keep going! Damn your good at this!” His words fueled me as my thrusting became more erratic, fuck he was so tight!

I felt my eyes rolls to the back of my head as white hot lightning ripped through my body. I came so hard, I felt myself gasping and heaving and Duncan pushing at me until I had enough strength to pull out and roll to the side. It took a few minutes for my vision to clear and to catch my breath, I looked over to Duncan who was still breathing hard, I looked down to my shirt to find it covered in cum.

I grunted and tried to wipe it off of my shirt as best as I could, Duncan huffed and rolled his eyes before struggling to his feet. His knees buckled as he leaned onto a tree to keep from falling down, he gave a small smile and asked in a sarcastic tone “Did it help?” I got to my feet, my own legs feeling weak from our rigorous sexual activities.

I huffed and looked away from him “It certainly took my mind off of things and has given me something to think about for a while. I’m going to go take a shower and think things over.” I turned away and started walking towards the communal showers feeling like I had forgotten something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan P.O.V

I knew Mal was just waiting for Alejandro to get further away before he would approach, he knew it was safer with how suspicious and nosy Alejandro was. I took the few minutes it gave me to breath and slow my speeding heart rate.

Just one day I wish my poor ass could get a break at least. I was so excited that I was gonna have a day off but Alejandro just had to find me. I scowled knowing it wasn’t entirely his fault, Mal was always the root of most of my suffering now a days but that didn’t mean I couldn’t be mad at Alejandro for ruining my day off.

I looked up to see Mal in front of me, I was surprised to see him already zipping his pants up with a look of satisfaction with me. “You did better this time, I really got off this time” His smile had my skin crawling but I knew better then to turn away from him or say anything.

My confusion must have shown on my face or something as he grinned “I told you that you would have the day off and I meant it, I’m not gonna fuck your face or ass but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t let Alejandro do so. He really worked you over good this time” He chuckled as he held up a small digital camera.

He brought up a few pictures he had taken of our fuck in the great outdoors “This is a little something for me and also something to keep Alejandro in line if that little phone call didn’t teach him to mind his own business”

He laughed as he started back towards the campgrounds leaving me to clean myself up and to come back on my own time. I was grateful for that. I needed the time to myself, it will be nice to finally have some peace and quiet.

I pulled my pants up and slowly limped over to my discarded collars, Alejandro really gave it to me this time. Fucking animal, I was gonna feel this tomorrow for sure. I looked back to the camp before scowling and turning away, I’ll go back later.

I carefully laid back against the tree, the process was slow and painful. No matter how sore or sticky I felt I was determined to enjoy what was left of my day off. I shaded my eyes from the sun that beat over head and hoped that I could catch a little nap. Slowly I felt my eyes grow heavy and I finally gave into the overwhelming urge to sleep.


End file.
